fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Animalia Pretty Cure!
Kingdom Animalia Pretty Cure! (キングドム アニまリア プリキュア! Kingudomu Animaria Purikyua!) is a fanseries created by Lina Archer. The series' themes are animals, science, and friendship. It can be read here. Story All around the world, animals are going extinct, mostly due to human interference. However...not all of it is exactly human... To save the world's animals (and the people, I guess), I, Atsunaka Sayaka will assemble a team and save the world! If we all get along, that is. Characters Pretty Cures *'Atsunaka Sayaka' (熱中 さやか) is a hotheaded girl who sees herself as the only sane person on the team. She is headstrong and cannot see her own flaws, but through it all, she genuinely cares about her teammates. Her alter ego is Cure Mammalia (キュア ママリア), who represents mammals. *'Soraki Asuka' (空木 あすか) is an intelligent young woman who loves to play video games. She's a major otaku, preferring to take refuge in a game or manga rather than socialize. Her alter ego is Cure Aves (キュア アベス), who represents birds. *'Kaida Izumi' (海田 いずみ) is a girl who is... not on the same level of reality as the others. She's very happy-go-lucky, spends a lot of time lost in thought or reading, and often goofs around for no reason. Her alter ego is Cure Pisces (キュア パイシズ), who represents fish. *'Samumoto Yorimi' (寒本 よりみ) is a cold girl who doesn't really care about anyone or anything. She is intelligent, but has a severe creativity deficiency, and does not adapt to new situations easily. Her alter ego is Cure Reptilia (キュア レプチリア), who represents reptiles. *'Yamamura Tomiko' (山村 とみこ) is a bubbly girl who loves animals, especially beetles. She doesn't have many friends because her weirdness makes her a target of bullying. She looks up to Sayaka a lot because of her hotheaded and brave nature. Tomiko's alter ego is Cure Cimex (キュア チメクス), who represents insects. Allies * is Sayaka's partner. He's an eternal optimist and loves being kind. * is Asuka's partner. She is an incorrigible gossip with an outgoing personality. * is Izumi's partner. He is cold and sarcastic, and seems to only care about the task at hand. * is Yorimi's partner. She's very personable and fun-loving, and has a wild imagination. * is Tomiko's partner. He is very grounded in the real world, and seems to care more about hard work and following the rules than learning. The Venandi Club The Venandi Club is a group of sport hunters who want to have the world to themselves. Their members currently consist of... *'Supreme Venandi' (スプリム ベナンディ) is their mysterious leader. Not even Sanguis has seen him. *'Sanguis' (サンクイス) is a man who presides over Venandi Club in Supreme's absence. He is currently the strongest one of them. *'Sagitta' (サジッタ) is a bitter young woman with a dark past. * are the monsters summoned by the Venandi Club. Secondary Characters Family * is Sayaka's mother. * is Sayaka's father. * is Asuka's "cool" older sister. She pretty much raised Asuka due to her parents always working. * is Asuka's father. He's a workaholic. * is Asuka's mother. She also works. * is Izumi's paternal grandmother, who raised her. * is one of Yorimi's adopted mothers. * is Yorimi's other adopted mother. * is Tomiko's younger brother. * is Tomiko's mother. * is Tomiko's father. Vite Public Academy * is the "queen bee" of the girls' class. She's not that...okay, she's a total jerk. * is a popular boy in the girls' class. * is a kind boy in the girls' class. * is one of Aki's hench-women. * is another one of Aki's hench-women. Crescere Elementary *Lina Archer is one of Tomiko's friends. *Lina Archer is Mayu's younger brother. He's pretty immature. *Lina Archer is a friend of Rikuto's. Items *'Classi Core''' (クラシ コア)-The Cures' transformation item. To use it, they need to shout "Pretty Cure, Animalia Code!" They are made of pure natural energy, "Whatever that is." (To quote a certain Atsunaka Sayaka.) Locations *Lina Archer-The city where the season takes place. *Lina Archer is the school Tomiko attends. *Lina Archer-The school the main characters (exempting Tomiko) attend. Series Movies *'Pretty Cure Miracle Chime' is a Stars movie featuring the characters from Kingdom Animalia Pretty Cure!, HUGtto! Pretty Cure, and Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *'Unknown Series Movie' Trivia Yep, it's poll time again! If you have a favorite yet, who is it? Atsunaka Sayaka/Cure Mammalia Soraki Asuka/Cure Aves Kaida Izumi/Cure Pisces Samumoto Yorimi/Cure Reptilia Yamamura Tomiko/Cure Cimex Category:Fanseries